


Hells Gate Bridge

by CanadianAnchor



Series: DTSS Winter Prompt Week [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Based off the urban legend, Character Death, Gen, Hells Gate bridge is a real place in Alabama, It looks kinda creepy, No beta we die like minecraft players in the Dream SMP, Suicidal Thoughts, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianAnchor/pseuds/CanadianAnchor
Summary: “What the hell is this place?” Tommy pressed his cheek against the window. “You call that a bridge Wil? It looks right about ready to snap!” he stomped his foot against the floor of the car for good measure.Wilbur chuckled from the front seat, waving away Tommy’s words. “I’ll admit it’s not what I imagined but we’ll be okay. Phil is a good driver!”Phil was a good driver, but he wasn’t a fortune teller. Tubbo knew that much.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: DTSS Winter Prompt Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062419
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59
Collections: Dream Team Safespace Prompt Week 2020





	Hells Gate Bridge

Tubbo parked in front of the cement blocks that boarded off the bridge from the world. The dead leaves crunched under his sneakers, the wood dangerously squeaky. It seemed to bow under his measly weight, a clue to how run down the structure was. He couldn’t find it himself to care. He hadn’t cared about a lot of things in a while. 

He shrugged his jacket closer to his sides, the moonlit air cold around him. The stars shone in their silver glory, beautiful and distant. They too would be gone one day like himself, combusting in an explosion that would light their corner of the heavens.

He ran his worn hands along the top of the rusted metal. The red tarnish crumbled away under his fingers. The warped and sickly trees twisted above me, the bark rough and washed of their color. It was a simple worn away bridge really. Nothing special.

That’s what they all thought.

_ “Tubbo you’re hodding the blanket!” Tommy complained, tugging the edges of said blanket toward his noticeably bare legs. “What happened to sharing is caring?” _

_ Tubbo stuck out his tongue at the other playfully. In the front seat, Phil let out a chuckle and murmured something along the lines of ‘calm down’. _

Tubbo grasped a dusty dry rock in his fingers, violently chucking it over the side. He distantly registered the sound of it colliding with the creek water. Tommy liked to skip rocks, he recalled absentmindedly.

The road trip was a simple one. Visit places they hadn’t before. That’s how they ended up at small-town Oxford, Alabama. Wilbur had claimed he knew a shortcut, across a bridge. It was called Hells Gate Bridge. Tubbo had heard stories of drivers looking back and seeing hells gate as they crossed the bridge before driving off with fear in their eyes. He wished that’s what happened to them. Anything would have been better.

He pressed his eyes together, willing his mind to conjure a future with Tommy, Wilbur, Techno, and Phil alive and breathing beside him. He and Tommy would be in college together, Tech would gain followers on Youtube. Wilbur would’ve finished his master’s in Editing and Post Production. Phil would’ve married his wife.

There was an echoing rumble of a car from behind.

_ “What the hell is this place?” Tommy pressed his cheek against the window. “You call that a bridge Wil? It looks right about ready to snap!” he stomped his foot against the floor of the car for good measure. _

_ Wilbur chuckled from the front seat, waving away Tommy’s words. “I’ll admit it’s not what I imagined but we’ll be okay. Phil is a good driver!”  _

Phil was a good driver, but he wasn’t a fortune teller. 

Tubbo barely spared a glance down to the road where the noise came from. It was always the same. Every. Single. Time. He clenched his fists, letting his nails dig white lines into his red palms. 

The first time he was in hysterics. The second he was desperate. The third he was heartbroken. The fourth he was numb. This was the fifth time. 

Tubbo felt numb.

He watched as the ghost of a car appeared in the air. Tommy’s face was pressed against the glass. Techno was sleeping, Phil driving, Wilbur looked at peace, himself, Tubbo, ignorant of what was about to happen.

_ Phil started up the car again, cautiously moving forward. “This is so scuffed,” he murmured under his breath as he carefully aligned the car. “So so scuffed.” _

_ “Do you want me to drive Phil?” Wilbur offered with a raised eyebrow. “Can your old heart not take the stress?” _

_ Phil laughed, taking his foot off the pedal. “Alright fine, you have a go at it. If the car crashes the insurance bill is on you.” They awkwardly traded places, Wilbur shifting comfortably in the driver’s seat. _

_ The brunet rolled up his sleeves. “Don’t worry Philza Minecraft, we’ll be on the other side in no time.” he smiled, grasping the wheel. _

Tubbo watched as the vision of two men in the front traded seats dully. 

His eyes still watered, despite how hallow he felt inside.

_ Wilbur turned to the front, back straight. Something flashed in his eyes, and then he slammed the pedal. _

Tubbo watched as the car suddenly sped forward at an all too high speed.

_ Wilbur violently threw his body into turning the wheel. The car swerving to the side. _

Tubbo watched as the car careened straight for the side.

_ Wilbur’s laughter filled his ears as the car rammed straight through the rails into the water.  _

Tubbo watched as a screaming car sank into the river. 

_ He gasped as he hauled himself out of the water, blood rushing in his ears. _

Tubbo watched as he threw his body into shore, chest heaving, and eyes wild.

He would never know why Wilbur did what he did. That breaking point of insanity that drove the car and it’s inhabitants to their fate. Wilbur had always been weird, talking to himself, muttering under his breath about “L’manburg” and “his great unfinished symphony.”

No, Tubbo would never understand it.

He looked down at the rushing river.

Maybe he’d throw himself off today like he contemplated every other day.

Maybe he would finally be free of his memories and pain.

_ Tubbo wrenched his head to the side, meeting panicked blue ones as they both went under. _

Tommy wouldn’t want him to die.

Not this way.

_ Tubbo heard Wilbur’s laughter turn into choked tears as he willingly drowned. _

_ Tubbo heard Phil and Techno yelling at everyone to open the doors. _

Phil wouldn’t have wanted him to die.

Techno wouldn’t have wanted him to die.

Tubbo liked to think Wilbur wouldn’t have wanted him either.

So he turned on his heel, marching back to his car and his life.

_ Tubbo looked up at the moon, alone and scared. _

For all he loved, he loved alone now.

But he was alive, and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> AYYO I SPEEDRAN THIS AND IT'S 4 WORDS AWAY FROM 1K I-
> 
> https://discord.gg/M7w9cgxH6P
> 
> Join the fun!


End file.
